It's All or Nothing
by Megami.Muteki
Summary: "A baby. A baby girl. Placing his face in slightly cold hands, he let out a shaky breath, rubbing his hands down his face." Will Sasuke be able to commit? Will Hinata accept him back into her life? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

_This story spawned from my Rockstar induced, procrastinating mind (as I am in the middle of a major project due in less than a day). I've had this idea with me for awhile. I love SasuHina babies ;D It IS going to have a lot of drama, but I'm trying to focus mainly on Sasuke and Hinata's rekindling love, but they won't get together so easily!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own NARUTO._

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_What A Reunion_

_**H**_inata Hyuuga was a simple, basic girl with stunning features. She had long, thick locks of ebony that fell straight down her back and to the end of her tail-bone. The color of her hair contrasted greatly with the lavender-sliver color of her eyes and the pale-ish color of her skin. She pulled more of her mother than of her father. Actually, all of her mother. They looked like twins. Although, Hinata was five foot, three; two four inches shorter than her mother. She had developed in her pre-teens, not uncommon in the Hyuuga family, but it became noticeable during her junior and high school years, when boys took an interest in staring at her body.

High school was a crazy ride for Hinata and her two best friends, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were notorious for being the most popular girls in the school and were very active in the soccer community at the school. On the feild, Hinata was the center forward, the best place to put someone of her talents, and Ino and Sakura were pretty much partners in crime as the only two mid-feilders. The three of them were ruthless and only feared losing.

Off the feild, Hinata was the shy, black haired, lavender eyed beauty who guys of all ages chased after. Ino was the blonde, blue eyed, sassy and confident one dating one of the All-Star football players and wild child, Kiba Inuzuka. They had begun dating towards the ending of their freshmen year, and almost seven and a half years later, they're married with a newborn brown-haired, sky colored eyed boy named Daisuke. Sakura wasn't as developed, but her bold looks captured eyes of the male population just as well as her other two friends. She was the motherly, though very aggressive, green eyed, pink haired honor roll student.

When you have three beautiful and popular girls, what else is missing?

The boys.

And, that's what they called them; well, that's what Sakura, Ino and Hinata called them. To the rest of the school, they were Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku. All played football and basketball and Kiba played soccer his senior year instead of basketball. Everyone thought Ino and Sasuke would date, seeing as Sasuke tolerated her a lot better than Sakura (and Hinata was kind of off-limits due to Gaara's sudden attraction in her). During their freshmen year, though, Kiba and Ino began talking and during the summer, they were offically dating. Naruto was blindly "in love" with Sakura, who was "in love" with Sasuke, who liked Hinata. He did nothing about it, though. Gaara and him were both too shy to make a move, and she was too clueless and hung up on Naruto to notice their infaluation with her. In junior year, Gaara gave up his crush but Sasuke held on.

A thirty week pregnant Hinata wondered if he would remember her.

Pushing black hair back from her face to her back where the rest of her locks lay and fell to her black leather seat, she reached over and grabbed her phone, boredly examining the purple and white Otterbox case covering the white iPhone 4s. _'Why the name Otterbox?'_

_'...Am I seriously this bored to be thinking of why they named i- Ow!' _She was cut off in her thoughts when a tiny foot in her stomach kicked her. Glancing down at the swollen buldge, her hands rubbed it gently.

Even her unborn daughter was getting impatient. _'How long does it take, Sakura-chan?' _She was only reserving the dinning hall for Neji and TenTen's wedding reception.

Though this was her first child, she began to show during her fifth week. It actually looked like she had a large watermelon in her stomach and she was carrying not low, but not high either. She was confused with that, as her mother told her if you carried high, you were having a girl. As if her breasts weren't big enough, they also grew with the milk that was forming and her already wide hips became wider, and her butt doubled in size, but thankfully, her legs hadn't bloated too much.

She couldn't really wear the clothes she usually did but today she wore a simple black leggings that ended just under her knees and a blue sweater with a large white diamond on the back. It was her little sister's, Hanabi, jacket that she gave to her. Since the bulge in her stomach grew bigger and is still growing, the jacket seemed a bit snug on her, but ended at the curve of her back. On her feet were her favorite sandals from the brand "Attention" which were Millie Wedge Sandals in black. It had a slight heel, but it wasn't much. Sakura teased her for wearing them, saying they looked like they were for gladiators.

Turning off the engine to her white Mini Cooper, she put the keys in her sweater pocket along with her phone after locking the car behind her. Her car was in the parking lot of the hotel the reception would be held, behind the hotel. There weren't many vehicles there but there was a long black limo with tinted windows.

As she walked around from the parking lot to the front, she was greeted by the sight of hundreds of people in all ages and both genders. Coming into the main lobby, the only things she saw were girls ages from ten to around thrity. Mixed in with them were some males and females with cameras, ranging from all sizes, and tape recorders. Towards the far right was the front desk, yet it was surrounded by females demanding the room number to someone.

_'Must be some big time celeberity...'_ Her thoughts trailed out while she fought her way through the crowd. It wasn't difficult. Who would agrue with a pregnant lady?

At the very opposite end of the big, glass door at the front and on the very far wall, was three large silver elevators with two extremely buff body guards guarding the one in the middle. Using her highly advanced eyes, it was difficult to scan the crowded room for a head of bright pink hair. Seriously, where was she? A brown haired girl with blue eyes that looked exactly like the woman behind her, about twelve years old, was one of the closest to the far left elevator. Behind her stood an uninterested brown haired adult who had one palm resting on the waist of the blonde lady next to him. The girl turned around, smiling and talking to her parents. They laughed while the male placed a hand on the girls head and ruffled her hair gently. It didn't take Hinata a long time to figure out that the pre-teen was the daughter of the two behind her, judging by her near identical looks.

The scene, though ordinary and not at all interesting, made the pregnant twenty-one year old frown sadly. Her fingers brushed against her swollen belly lovingly. About two years ago, she had gotten together with her high school friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They dated for a little over two years, until he broke it off, after taken up an offer to tour in America. They hadn't had contact since. A few weeks after they last had sex, she was starting to have constant headaches, getting irritable more and more often and feeling sick to her stomach, though she hadn't thrown up. Not that she wasn't close to doing it more than a few times. She chalked it up to still missing Sasuke and, or, catching the sickness that Neji had gotten only days earlier. She hadn't noticed she had missed her period until later.

It was during the first month of her pregnancy, a weekend when Neji's fiancee TenTen was over, did she start to panic. Hinata had confided in the older brunette about her worries, but it was confirmed the next morning, when Hanabi was baking cinnamin rolls for her older sister, to help make her feel better. The other two were at the table, eating eggs and bacon, or some American breakfast dish when she strolled in. After taking a whiff of the sweet rolls, Hinata sprinted to the bathroom to heave whatever was in her stomach. Neji carried her into her bed while TenTen and Hanabi ransacked the house for crackers and lots of water. TenTen immediately called Ino and asked the name of her OBGYN then made an appointment for the sleeping Hyuuga.

At one, all four hopped into Neji's Range Rover and towards the doctor's. Dr. Shizune worked at Konoha Medical Hospital. She was a nice enough women around her late thrities with short black hair and dark, understanding eyes. She made Hinata describe her symptoms and went straight into an ultra sound. It was confirmed then. She was about in the middle of her eleventh week, and the baby was healthy with a strong heartbeat.

Hinata Hyuuga was pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child.

For three long months, she and her friends had tried their hardest to get in contact with Sasuke, but nothing worked. His agent thought they were just trying to drag them into a social scandal and blocked their number from his phone. They had called, texted, emailed, messaged and just about tried every way to get ahold of the aloof Uchiha, but to no success. Depressed and out of ideas, Hinata asked Saukra if she should just give up and wait for Sasuke to get back to her, which the pink girl agreed wholeheartly. Hanabi brushed off the Haruno's agreement for jealousy, but Hinata listened to her close friend.

Feeling a rough kick to her stomach, she flinched and continued to stroke her stomach lovingly, thinking about her daughter's father. Just as she was going to continue her search for her bright friend, the middle elevators opened and every girl in there lost their minds. There were screaming, declerations of love, marriage porposals, yelling, pushing and shoving to get to a tall, muscular man in the middle of five guards.

Maneuvering out of the way, Hinata found herself right up in the front, and the think white rope seperating the crowd from the guards and a fimilar looking male in the middle. They grew closer to the front of her, and she studied his face. The most she could see was his full head of wild dark hair. His facial features looked eerily-

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was, contrary to popular belief, straight.

Actually, he had a few girlfriends in his younger years, but after the most recent one, Hinata Hyuuga, he couldn't find it in himself to get up and jump into the dating game.

He knew he was, maybe, somewhat, attractive. He had no problem getting women, and men, to do his bidding. Many women begged, very much literally begged him to have sex with them. Some even wished to pay him.

He couldn't, honestly, believe that his fans thought he was some kind of gigolo.

After he broke it off with the Hyuuga heiress, the Uchiha singer distanced himself from most people in his life, including his parents. His brother was really the only one whom had known of the younger's pain and even had advised him to try and talk with the girl, resolve all of this. Sasuke, loudly, refused and spent his time writing a song, dedicated specifically to the girl. He titled it "With You" and it was a hit, in many countries. Many of his songs were for her ears, but his heart told him that she probably hadn't even bothered to listen to them.

Now he was back in his hometown, where she was. Well, that was the last place she was when they broke up.

Staring out the large window that lead out to the balcony, the twenty two year old Uchiha stared blankly at the gray sky. It wasn't usually this depressing here, but it wasn't as sunny as other places around the world either. Looking more intensely into the thick glass, black-blue eyes gazed at the reflection of himself. His hair was longer than it was a few months ago. Today, him and Itachi were off to the studio to start recording a new song, so he decided with a simple black hoodie and black denim jeans with matching black converse. Kakashi Hatake, his manager, was already at the studio, or so he said.

Turning away from the view of the bustling town and the empty beach, a long pale hand racked through his hair. Though, as he turned, he caught sight of his brother, dressed in similar clothing.

Itachi glanced out the window, hair falling in his eyes while his younger brother walked to the table to pick up his phone and keys. "Do you plan to?" He asked in his usual quiet, detached voice. But Sasuke knew better. He was worried.

Shaking his head, eyes hardening, "Mother and Father want to have dinner tonight."

"I wasn't talking about that," Itachi turned to him, eyes softening at the back of his six foot brother, himself a few inches taller.

"They're treating us." He stuffed his wallet and phone in his jeans pocket, deciding to completely ignore the other. "Let's get this over with."

Following his movements with the same pair of eyes as any Uchiha, Itachi realized, not for the first time, Sasuke did not want to talk about his ex. He didn't understand why. From what little information he could squeeze out, it was a pretty smooth breakup. The oddest thing about their split was that their distant father, Fugaku Uchiha, was disappointed. He even tried to sway Sasuke into rethinking his decision. Over all, on the outside, Fugaku looked to be the only one with the problem, though Sasuke was rather snappy for weeks after that.

Sighing loudly, he followed after the emotional roller coaster of a baby brother. Three guards were outside waiting for them and entered with them as the elevator opened. Upon getting to the lobby, Sasuke felt a twitch in his eyes while putting on his sunglasses and sighed.

The opening of the polished double doors set everyone in the lobby into a frenzy. Lights went off, screams pierced his ears and shouts of "I love you!" filled the room.

Normally, his eyes nerver wondered through the crowd, but his eyes searched for a familiar face, anyone. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba-

"Sasuke..."

His footsteps slowed noticeably. His broad shoulders tensed. His neck craned to the side, and the same pale lavender eyes that haunted his dreams were staring at him in surprise. He abruptly stopped and ripped the shades from his face, eyes widened at the noticeable bulge in her stomach. He turned to her quickly, the guards confusingly surrounding him and her as he pulled her under the rope.

"Hinata, what...You're...Whose-?"

Itachi, whom was watching the scene unfold behold, masked his disbelief while he yanked on Sasuke's hoodie, towering over the two. "Let's take this into the car, unless you want the media knowing your conversation," he whispered hurriedly.

All of a sudden, another voice caught the soon-to-be-mother's attention, "Hinata! There you a-...Sasuke?!"

Sakura Haruno had never been so shocked in her entire life. They all knew Sasuke was touring, but no one had knowledge of him coming back. She hadn't ever expected Hinata wrapped up in his arms either. Though her crush on Sasuke faded awhile ago, she was still very...surprised, for lack of better words. So was the paparazzi, too, as they had a field day with the newly reunited couple. She pushed passed everyone and stretched over the rope, knocking the guards aside as they were in her way.

"What a reunion..."

Itachi yanked on his hoodie again, reminding Sasuke that they had to go, now. Pulling the two girls along, they all escaped out the door and the guards kept the fans at bay until they reached the parking lot.

Sasuke turned his gaze upon Sakura and coolly told her, "Go home."

Green eyes glaring, she flipped her shoulder length hair. "Well, hello to you too, Mr. Hot Shot. Life's been going good, can't complain." She snapped, "Besides, I would need the keys."

With shaking hands, Hinata reached in her pockets and handed her best friend the keys to her car. Biting her lip, her quick eyes didn't miss the look of concern the pinkette wore on her tan face. Giving her a shaky smile, Hinata nodded to her unspoken question before Sasuke gently tugged on her elbow, ushering her into the limo they were next to. Before he slammed the door behind him, Sakura shouted something about texting her, before they speed off, leaving a offended Haruno in their wake.

* * *

_'This has to be on the top ten most nerve racking moments of my entire existence...'_

Fidgeting in the black leather seat, Hinata moved her hair from her eyes and peered down at her sandal-clad feet. She tried not too look nervous, but with Sasuke's intense gaze on her, it was pretty much impossible. They sat on opposite sides of the limo, far apart from each other.

While she was trying to avoid eye contact, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. If it was even possible, she got even more beautiful. Her hair was longer, it reached the seat she was sitting on, and it was still a deep black with a purple tint. Her skin was still pale, but it glowed now, probably due to her...pregnancy...

Speaking of which, she was huge. But she didn't look too big. She was pretty much all belly, and she still looked beautiful. Pregnancy matched her.

His eyes drifted from her face to her belly, as her hand stroked the top to keep her hands busy. He knew little to nothing about pregnancy, babies or any of that good shit. So him guessing how far along she was, was out of the question. He really couldn't tell. He just knew she was having a baby.

After about ten minutes of silence since they entered the car, he broke it. "Whose is it?" His voice was soft, but still hard due to his twirling emotions.

She jumped a bit at the sound of his deep voice, a voice she missed dearly. Glancing up to meet him in the eye, she felt him searching her eyes for an answer, only to find hurt, which was also evident in her voice.

"_She_'s ours."

All the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He was a father...or soon to be a father? Wait, just how soon? _She_? He's having a girl? He's having a girl. They were having a girl. Hinata and him were having a girl. A _baby._ A _baby girl_. Placing his face in slightly cold hands, he let out a shaky breath, rubbing his hands down his face.

'_Holy shit.'_

* * *

_The End :D_

_For now, anyway. I've already started on the second chapter, but I want to see if people like this enough for me to continue. The idea of a pregnant Hinata interests me. The original was Hinata pregnant with Naruto's child, but Sasuke's still in love with her. BUT, I figured that would be to much drama for me to handle so this is mainly going to be focused on Sasuke's responsibility issues. Though, he isn't a man-whore. You'll just have to wait and see!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait guys! I know, you guys are getting impatient (I've seen the reviews! haha). I actually had typed this out, but I've hit a huge writer's block a week ago ): So sorry if it totally sucks ass! I'M SORRY!_

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Bumpy Rides_

_**"Y**_ou don't..." she started, stopping to chew her lips, racking her mind to find the right words. "Do you-...Do you want her?"

His eyes shot back to her's, almost angrily. "This may come as a shock, but I won't leave a child father-less."

She flinched, as if being burned by his words, and flinched again when her daughter repeatably kicked her. Ever since he had begun talking, she felt the baby pounding, and it only got more frequent at the sound of his voice. Hands drumming against her thighs, she shook her head. "I-I didn't mean it...like that. I just, we've, been trying to contact you...ever since we found out and your manager told us-"

"Kakashi knew and he hadn't told me!"

Frantically, she waved her hands, "No! Uh, well, y-yes, he knew, but he thought it was just some love struck girl trying to...bring you into a scandal."

He growled menicanlly. "I'll kill that perverted, old, good for nothi-..."

Deciding the babys punches and kicks were because she wanted to be near her father, Hinata made her way next to him. Without warning him, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. With a raised brow at her actions from him, she explained. "I think she likes your voice."

Closing his eyes, he felt a little movement, sighing a bit. "Have you named her yet?" A small kick answered him. His eyes opened and he stared at her swollen stomach softly.

She watched as his hand carefully stroke her stomach, as if he were afraid to hurt the baby. She proved to be a tough little girl, though, her kicks becoming harder. Hinata smiled through the slight pain, telling her to calm down. "No, I haven't. I was thinking of Tenshi, but I'm not very sure."

Hinata studied his face a bit. She was if-y on the names part, which was odd for someone who was so far in the pregnancy and would be having her in just a few weeks. Just the thought of soon having to push this little girl from her body caused the first-time mother to worry again.

What if there were complications at birth? What if she got stuck in the umbilical cord? What if she fainted and they had to do a C-section? What if the baby had a hard time breathing? What if she wasn't fully developed? Without really knowing, she began to feel dizzy and leaned back a bit to rest on the back of the seat, Sasuke's hand still firmly on her basketball of a stomach.

His face looked rather concentrated, like he was thinking too hard about something. Biting her lip, his ex decided to ask. "Do...you have any suggestions? Uh, I know this is sudden but, uh, nevermind."

He didn't need to look at her to know her pale face was lit up at her cheeks in a pink hue. A name, huh? A girl name? Well, Kakashi did tell him about something, that had just a girly name, he hadn't forgotten it. Yet, it was too much like that crazy bitch of a fangirl. "Kirin."

At the sound of it, Hinata felt a few rather hard kicks, and so did Sasuke, if the way his eyes grew was any indication. "Kirin..." she said, testing the name against her lips. It sounded so sweet when he had said it, and a little sugary when she did. Hinata smiled, "I really like that name...Kirin."

They didn't have time for anymore chatting, as Itachi swung the door open, causing the two to jump apart in shook. He grinned from ear to ear at the display, and the bright color on the Hyuuga girl's cheeks. Looking behind him, though, they noticed big, glass doors of the Uzumaki Studios.

"I hate to break up this..." Itachi paused, trying to think of the right word but couldn't find it. "-but we've got some business to take care of, little brother." Turning to Hinata, he asked, "Would you like to be dropped off at your home or do you wish to accompany us?"

"Oh, I-"

"She's coming with us. We have to speak with Kakashi."

And that was that. Itachi smiled reassuringly and moved out of the way as Sasuke tugged on Hinata's wrist while she wiggled out of the car. As they walked into the large, almost all marble studio, his hand was still firmly gripping hers. They traveled quietly down the dark carpeted hallways, passing a blonde receptionist that frowned upon seeing the couple linked together. Turning a corner, they were greeted by two tall figures.

"Nice of you to join us."

A lot of things happened in that three seconds. His hand was released from hers, Sasuke slammed Kakashi into the nearest wall, Hinata blinked a few times, Itachi stared unamused, and Naruto scratched his head.

* * *

_Yes, I know it sounds like cray v.v But I will try to make the next chapter a lot more detailed and tell me what you think so far about them all. Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi and Hinako are coming up in the next chapter and so is Ino and Kiba (Plus little Daisuke, their son), so be prepared for that! That's going to be great! Haha._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, readers!(: I hope you all had a great day! I wrote this before V-day, yeah, I know, don't I have a life?_

_No, no I don't._

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Dinner_

_**"S**_o," Kakashi dared to speak, to break the silence as he and Itachi entered the room.

Itachi had pried Sasuke's hands from the other man's collard gray shirt and allowed him to storm off in the direction of the studio he had to go to today. Hinata had nervously bit her bottom lip and quietly went along as Naurto pulled her into the room Sasuke dissapeared into. He rubbed her clothed stomach and expressed his displeasure at how she hadn't informed him about it at Ino's barbeque a few months ago. She sighed and reminded him that she had told him. He blushed, and changed the subject.

Hinata sat down on the large leather couch rested against the orange colored wall, farthest from all the buttons and all that music stuff. Naruto, deciding to listen, plopped ungracefully next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was that about, hm? And whose your...girlfriend?" The older manager continued.

Sasuke, with his back facing the rest in the room and on a chair next to the equipment, turned in the chair to glare at him. "She has been trying to contact me about her pregnancy, but my _manger, _and I say the word very loosely, simply ignored her."

Looking towards the long haired mother, one lazy eye took in her form, wondering if she was the same woman who had been emailing and calling and texting non-stop. Honestly, what did Sauske expect? If he took every "confession" of a pregnancy seriously, Sasuke would have about twenty kids, of all ages, too. Women were lying, evil creatures, and it wasn't his fault he didn't have the mind to check it out. Shoving his hands in his pockets, his posture relaxing, he shrugged. "Opps."

Fuming, Sasuke turned away from him, his jaw twitching with irritation. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes," Itachi interrupted, "Dinner with mother and father is only a few hours away."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sighed, "That's the absolute last thing on my mind."

* * *

A few hours later, with Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi helping him cut and edit tracks, they only successfully got done with four. She hadn't known how hard and complicated it was to make a song, or album as Sasuke was doing. Thankfully, Naruto offered to take her for a walk around the studio, to the back, which had a peaceful waterfall lined with light gray stone. It wasn't a large place, but she wanted to stretch her legs. He had even took her to a local ice cream shop and treated her to her favorite desert.

So here she sat, a Baskin Robin's large bowl of cookies and creme and a sweet smile on her face. It was kind of boring, but she had been texting Sakura for a while, and TenTen, telling her that everything for reception and she still had to pick out the center pieces. Just as she put her phone in her jacket pocket, Itachi suggested they call it a day for now before a call rang on his phone. He answered it, motioning for Sasuke to follow him.

When the door closed behind him, Sasuke sighed and got up, cracking his neck a bit before turning to the ice cream eating Hyuuga as she glanced up. He out-strechted his hand and waited until she slid hers into his grip. With his support, she got up, groaning a bit at the sudden pain in her back. She bid Kakashi an awkward goodbye before being engulfed in one of Naruto's famous suffocating hugs, though it didn't last long as Naruto heard a certain someone growl from behind them. He smirked, shaking his head. _'Why are Uchiha men so easily jealous?'_

Glaring at Naruto, he told him as the two walked out, "I'll be seeing you and the family at dinner?"

"You know it!" The blonde beamed, smiling a wide, bright smile.

It was about twenty minutes of sitting in the limo before they arrived at the Uchiha household. On the ride there, Itachi had decided to accompany them in the back, and informed Sasuke that his wife and five month old son would be joining them. Hinata was interested in hearing about Itachi's family, since the last time they had spoken he was in a nasty fight with his wife. He informed her they worked it out, and she had been pregnant during that time. He even joked that his son would get a little playmate, which caused Sasuke roll his eyes.

As they stepped out onto the few white and black marble stairs, the large double doors swung open strongly and a womanly figure zoomed out and smacked into Sasuke. He groaned, long black hair in his face, and hugged his mother back. She pulled back a little, talking about how much she had missed him and how dare he, not calling her back after they lost connection yesterday!

"Oh," Her large black eyes blinked, twinkling in the setting sun's pink and orange backdrop. "Hinata, I haven't seen you since..." a glance to her enlarged stomach, "...I didn't believe the rumors." Mikoto finished.

"Sons." Fugaku was only a little of a ways behind his wife as he approached the trio. He turned to Hinata, craning his neck down a bit, "I heard about your pregnancy from your father. Whose the lucky man?"

Under such intense gazes, Hinata fidgeted a bit and shifted her gaze towards said lucky man. Fugaku nodded, his face expressing that he had expected it and turned around to walk back into the house. Mikoto, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. But soon got her composer back and smacked Sasuke in the arm, causing him to hiss.

"What was that for?" He asked softly, following his father and brother's lead towards the door. The two women followed after, Mikoto helping Hinata as the other held her lower back in slight pain.

Ignoring her sons and husband for now, Mikoto kept ahold of her...daughter-in-law...son's girlfriend? Err..."How far along are you, hunny?"

She smiled thankfully as she was lead towards a sitting area, "I am thirty weeks today, actually."

"Thirty weeks from today, you mean, you and Sasuke ha-" Itachi was cut off as Sasuke swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. Glaring, he grunted in pain, smiling as he noticed the blushes on both of the new parents faces.

Once again ignoring them, Mikoto gushed, sitting down next to Hinata, "Oh! So any time then!"

With a smile so big it touched her eyes, she nodded, hair flying and falling in her lap. "Yes, but she seems rather comfortable in there..."

"_She_? Oh, a grand-daughter! How lucky are we, Fugaku? First a healthy grand-son and now a grand-daughter. This is so wonderful. Oh! I have to tell Kushina and Yoshino..." By the end of the sentence, the Uchiha wife was out of the room and running into another, her husband following slowly after her.

Three pairs of eyes blinked after her squeeling form, before Itachi excused himself while he heard a car pull up, knowing it to be his wife and child. Soon they were alone, and in awkward silence.

"Nine months is a normal pregnancy?" He looked away.

"Yeah..." So did she.

"How many months are you now, exactly?"

"Seven months and two weeks."

Nod. "So about how long..?"

Pause. "About two months, give or take."

Silence.

"I see."

"Hm..."

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Sasuke-kun. How have you been?" A slim, green-eyed woman said with a subtle smile on her pink colored lips.

She was in a simple black dress with a white bow tied under her bust. Itachi stood next to her, a chubby black haired, black eyed baby that looked identical to the woman sitting on it's father's arm. He had on a white shirt and small, baby, pants and rubber boots. Temari looked from her brother-in-law, to the other female in the room. Her eyes grew a bit as she noticed the girl's large stomach. "My, you must be having a girl."

Sasuke stood, clearing his throat a bit. "Yes. This is Hinata, my...girlfriend."

Ignoring how the girl shot a startled look at the younger Uchiha brother, Temari smiled at him and her. "Well, congratulations, the two of you. I'm sure Mikoto was estatic."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Shaking his head, Itachi walked closer to Hinata, the baby curiously glancing at her. "Hinata, this is Shisui, and Temari, my wife."

His wife said a proper hello, as Hinata began to stand, but she quickly told her to stay put, as she looked like she need the rest. It must be healthy, seeing as big as she was. Hinata smiled, stroking her stomach a bit. "Yes, she is."

They excused themselves to find Mikoto and Fugaku and Hinata thought it would be a good time to finally empty her bladder. She asked "her boyfriend" where the bathroom was. He wordlessly helped her up, nodding at her smile and guided her down the hall, opening a door on his right. She nodded, letting go of him and he shut the door behind her.

* * *

_'This place is so clean!'_, she thought as she washed her hands in the black marble countertops with random white specks scattered over everywhere. The scheme was patterned black and white, and it had little ducks that reminded her oddly of Sasuke. Shaking that thought, she exited to the hall and continued down the way she remembered she came, to be greeted by a very bright sight.

Naruto stood next to a calm-looking redheaded, her hair up in a bun, with odd gold colored eyes and a strapless red shirt and a black knee-length high-low skirt, both were talking to Itachi and Temari. A near identical couple walked from behind the large stair case, a redheaded women linked arms with Mikoto, laughing as a blonde man conversed with Fugaku a lot quieter than their wives were being.

Suddenly, Sasuke was at her side, his large hand taking hers. Startled, lavender eyes gazed up to his tall figure, only to see intense onyx orbs examining her, part of his bottom lip caught with his teeth. Her eyes immediatly zeroed in on his lips, narrowing a bit as she thought about how long she had seen that particular expression on his face. Her own light peachy lips parted, letting out a small breath. His head tilted a bit at her action, eye brows raised a bit, but didn't stop the wringing of his lips. He just fueled it, actually, and stuck his tongue out, licking his lips as his neck came down towards her. In anticipation, she let her eyes close while his cool lips planted on her warmer, fuller ones.

The moment, however, didn't last long. A bright white flash and a 'click' of a camera caused Hinata to turn in their direction. Sasuke glared at the camera in his mother's hand, as the rest of them gushed. He was still leaned down a bit, but straightened himself, trying to regain his composure.

"Aw, Mikoto, you were right! They are so adorable together! 'ttebane!"

"That woman," Sasuke pointed towards the very long haired woman smiling along with Mikoto. "is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, which is probably obvious by their near identical behavior." In the back stood the two older men, still deeply into their conversation. "The man next to my father is Minato Uzumaki, Naruto's father, if you couldn't see the resemblance." Now he pointed out the redhead next to Naruto, laughing quietly at a face Itachi made when Naruto suggested something. "And Naruto's girlfriend is Megami Sabaku, cousins with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."

Hinata nodded every time he explained a person, knowing he was just trying to help her familiarize herself. He tugged at her wrist to pull her reluctant body towards them, as the women practically swarmed her and drowned her in questions.

"You look just like Hanari! Nothing like that stoic father of yours."

"Kushina, careful. Hiashi is one of our closest friends."

"Well, he is, ya'know..."

Hinata smiled nervously.

"How's he doing anyway?"

"He's doing well, thank you for asking, Kushina-san."

The woman gushed again, Mikoto squeeling. "I don't see how Hiashi could create such a pretty thing."

"Well, little Hanari had something to do with it."

The two agreed, before directing their conversation around her growing stomach, and looked towards Sasuke for some of the answers. "What are you having?" Kushina asked, as Mikoto was allowed to rub her belly, feeling for a baby.

"A girl," she responded, giving the large hand in hers a squeeze. He squeezed back.

* * *

By the time the cooks had dinner prepared, Hinata had spent most of the time waiting playing with Shisui in the mini play room which was filled with toys. He didn't take to her at first, but she had began to hand him toys, and talk to him to the point he felt comfortable with sharing his things with her. She can honestly say she had a great time with the five month old, but that hadn't kept her mind from wondering.

Sasuke had introduced her as his girlfriend. She didn't know how to react to that one. They hadn't been in contact since his departure many months ago. Now she annonces her pregnancy and he wants to call her his girlfriend? Was it because she was pregnant with his child? Or did he ever actually plan on getting back with her? What would he say if she asked him about that? She wanted to avoid a fight at any cost, and with Sasuke's ever thin temper, it was hard to predict how he'll react.

But, that kiss...Or half-almost-kiss. What did that mean? Did he still have feelings for her? Or did he feel bad because he hadn't been around for almost all of her pregnancy? She rubbed her eyes a bit in fustration. Thinking so hard was just making her dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Temari said quietly, her soft green eyes taking in Hinata's actions and expressions. She kept her voice low, knowing the shy Hyuuga probably didn't want others to hear what was bothering her all dinner. "You're eating for two; you must be hungrier than that."

Her lilac eyes turned towards the Uchiha wife slightly, a small smile telling her unspoken words. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am fine, just thinking." Brushing away her thoughts, Hinata began eating again, deciding to listen to all the other conversations around the table.

Temari leaned a bit back, glancing over the other woman's shoulder to lock eyes with a stone-faced Sasuke. She waved her hand a bit, going back to feeding the tired baby next to her.

Unknown to the people at the table, Fugaku had been watching them. Not just at the table too, when they were mingling, playing with Shisui and what-not. Picking up his glass of very old, expensive wine, he tilted it up a bit, feeling the smooth, thick liquid flow down his throat. Black eyes narrowed. It's been awhile since he's talked to Hiashi and Hanari...

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to post this on Valentine's day, but the boyfriend unexpected popped up and surprised me & I didn't have much time to finish the end! All is well, though, as I finished today!_

_Well, review, tell me what you think. YES, I LOVE CLIFFIES! The next chapter will be a Sasuke - Hinata, mostly._

_Edit: 6.19.2013_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

_The First Night_

_**D**_espite the fact that she wasn't into the conversation, dinner was pleasant enough. Temari did sneak watchful glances at her every now and then. Once she started eating, she did feel a lot better. It was probably just her worrying too much. After dinner, all of the occupants moved to the living space. Temari and Megami were playing with baby Shisui while Itachi, Minato and Kushina conversed about their upcoming fundraiser. Naruto lay next to his girlfriend on the ground, rubbing his full stomach.

When they had left the dinning hall, Fugaku ordered Sasuke to come with him and Mikoto worriedly walked with her son. They disappeared into a dark hall way and had been gone for more than ten minutes. Glancing up to the clock, Hinata sat with her hands in her lap. Eleven minutes. She bit her lip. It was just then that Sasuke stormed in by himself with a cold expression on his face.

Itachi was the first to react. He stood. "I think it's best if you get back to the hotel for the night, Sasuke."

Grunting, he looked over to Hinata, and held out his right hand, the other in his pocket. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Not wanting to stay any longer, she happily placed her hand in his and said bye to the confused gazes following after the two. He practially dragged her through the maze of a house and on their way out, he snatched up a key. Instead of going out from the front where they came in from, he made a sharp turn to the kitchen and out of the door on the far wall. Her jaw almost dropped; almost. There were about three sports cars, three big black, expensive-looking, SUVs, and one pink camero with black interior.

She didn't get to oogle too much, as she was once again pulled. Sasuke let go of her hand once they reached the only black car with a tint of dark purple in the paint. Her eyebrows frowned. This car shape looked familiar. Honestly, it looked like a transformer to her. When she got into the pasenger seat and buckled her seat belt, it hit her. Her father bought this car for Neji's birthday a couple of months ago.

"Is this a Lamborghini Veneno?" Hinata asked, looking over to her ex as he backed out of the guradge onto the long stone pathway.

Black eyes regarded her from their corner before rolling out onto the street they lived on, the large gates closing behind them. "Yeah."

He still wasn't in the best of moods. She turned and looked out the window, admiring the large trees linning the road. "My father bought one too."

His shoulders tensed up a bit at the mention of her father. His jaw clentched and knuckles whitened as the grip on the wheel tightened also. He relaxed a bit and quickly changed the subject. "Do you still live with that prick of cousin?"

She decided to ignore his remark. "No, I live alone."

That did not sit well with him. If she had been watching him, she would've seen that his laxed posture slowly shifted to irritation. She was pregnant and living alone? Now, Sasuke knew little about pregnancies, as said before, but he was pretty sure a pregnant woman should at least be living with someone. God forbid if anything happens to her. What if she fell and no one was there and she was unconsious? Or if someone broke into her house?

Scowling, he shifted gears and sped down the freeway, and took an exit into the busy town. He noticed her wary glances but brushed them off. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, probably because he passed the exit to her apartment, if she still lived in the same place.

There was a tense silence until he reached his hotel.

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she glanced out the window, then back to the now empty drivers seat. Looking out the window again, Sasuke was outside and opening her door.

"Why are we here?" she asked, clearly not amused.

There was no answer to her question. He just helped her out and shut the door behind her, walking into the large doors. Without knowing why they were here again, she followed after him into the elevator. Still, there was silence. Once the doors opened on his floor, he walked out, Hinata trailing behind. Unlocking the door, he waved his hand for her to come in and once again, closed the door behind her.

Completely ignoring her presence, Sasuke left the hotel key on the counter in the kitchen, casually walked to the room on the left and was shuffling around stuff in there. Hinata looked around before sitting down at the table, waiting for something to happen. She was throughly confused as to why Sasuke would want to bring her here, or come here when she wanted to go home and sleep.

After a few minutes, he came out with a suitcase, and motioned for her to follow him, again. He walked right out the door, leaving her to scrambled right after him.

"Why?"

She felt slightly insulted when her question was met with silence, _again_, but this was Sasuke Uchiha she's talking to. He didn't talk unless he wanted to. Positive it was just his normal attitude, they continued down to his car in silence once again. After shoving his suitcase in the backseat, he stomped on the accelerator, wheels squeaking as they sped off in the direction of her apartment.

Pearly lavender eyes widened when he actually spoke, "Same place?"

She figured he was talking about where she lives, but was kind of confused. It's been a long, tiring day, after all. Her mind was done thinking. She nodded, hopping they thought the same.

Apprently they did, as ten minutes and going fifth miles over the speed limit later, he pulled into the stall next to her car. Sakura told her she dropped it off when Sasuke had kidnapped her back at the hotel earlier today. Closing the door behind her, she yawned before glancing back to see an annoyed looking Uchiha waiting for her at the entrance of her apartment door on the second floor. She made the trek up the stairs, practically pushing the door down in her haste to lay down on her comfortable bed.

Her apartment was nothing special. It hardly changed since he'd been there last. The same long couch and two love seats surrounded the dark wooden table in the middle of the half-circle that faced the mediocre television. The brown of the furniture complimented the light beige color the apartment was. The kitchen was clean and mostly white with every thing in their rightful place.

Everything looked the same, which didn't really surprise him too much. What he was really looking for was any signs of a male being here recently. Once satisfied that nothing looked suspicious (why did he care?), he stared at her as she closed the door.

With a small click the door shut and she locked it right after then turned on her heel, staring at smothering eyes. Why was he looking at her? She shifted her eyes downward and gently moved around him. "The only place for you to sleep is the couch."

He took the hint, putting his suitcase on the side of the couch before looking at her again. She stood at the end of the small hallway towards the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"What about the other room?" He put his hands in his pockets.

She glanced at the door at the end of the hall. "Well, I took the master bedroom when Neji moved out and just recently...turned my old room into a n-nursery."

He raised his eyebrow. Wasn't expecting that. Without a word, he made his way past her to the door on the right, another door right across from it and one at the end of the hall. Pushing the door open, he flicked on the lights to reveal a light purple room with a bunch of flowers painted on the walls in varying colors. Last time he was in here, everything was white and plain. There was a large white crib against one of the walls, a matching changing table and a large toy chest. There was a bouncer, one of those seats that swing but other than that, very few baby things.

"I-It's not done," Hinata muttered from behind him.

He took a three-sixty look around the room. "I think you need more stuff then this, correct?"

She leaned against the door frame with her shoulder and nodded. "Once the babyshower is over, I think I'll have everything I need..."

"Babyshower?" He asked, turning to face her while he felt the thick pink blanket resting in the crib.

"Mhm." Pushing hair from her face, lavender eyes watched him. "It's in a few weeks. Maybe you can stay and -"

"Hinata."

She stopped talking when she noticed his heavy tone. Their eyes locked, hers wide and curious. His gaze was intense but there was something deeper in them. She glanced away, seeing him approach. Not this again. This cat and mouse game they always seemed to be in.

"I know I..." Sighing, Sasuke ran a fustrated hand in his spiky hair. He couldn't talk to her when she looked...like that! She was really too innocent for her own good. But then again, she can't be too innocent, considering her growing belly.

"You really don't have to say anything to me. It's almost twelve; I'm heading t-to bed." She turned towards her room, not giving him time to answer.

Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke took his time exiting the room. He turned to face it once more, imagining a chubby little baby with dark hair and a wide smile reaching out a tiny hand to him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever have kids. Not that he didn't like them. Well, he didn't. He could barely tolerate his nephews. Shisui was probably the only baby he'd ever liked, because of his quiet, calm nature. Hinata had always loved kids. She once told him she wanted a house full. But then, they had been twelve at the time.

This baby girl would be his first child, a daughter. That was just perfect. He didn't have a sister and most of his female cousins were older than him. He did have a few nieces but he wasn't really around the family expect for holidays. He didn't know how to care for a girl, what to say when she got hurt, what to do when her crush didn't like her. With boys, you could just tell them to suck it up and act like a man. Maybe he'd go buy her a doll? Girls liked dolls, right?

A sharp ring from his pocket pulled him from his jumbled thoughts. Fishing out his phone from his pants, his thin eyebrows frowned when he saw the caller ID. _'Why is Karin calling me so late?' _Without really caring, he ignored the call and snapped off the lights.

* * *

_A/N: I know I took so long to get this out but GAH. Life smacked me in the face with a brick! And the boyfriend is giving me stress! If you noticed I changed the Itachi couple to ItaTema :) I think they are so adorable together!_

_I'll try to get more chapters out soon! xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Sorry for such a long wait.

Writing a romance story when I'm basing it on my actual relationship is kind of easy...but it got hard now that my relationship was rocky as a mountain. Thankfully, we're back on track and now I'm slowly over coming this writer's block I've had for a long time.

(No beta, sorry!)

I've had so much ideas for this story and all my others in my mind but writing it and getting it down is difficult with a block -_- I'm working on it.

Thanks for all the support ^-^ and all the wonderful reviews! I LOVE reading them, honestly! :]

Enjoy.

D/C: I do not own _NARUTO._

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_A Little Yawn_

_**W**_hen consciousness swam back to him, the last thing he expected was the smell of delicious food. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his wrists, Sasuke sat and starred at the ceiling for a moment. He had taken off his hoodie and shirt before going to bed, leaving him in just his jeans, which did ride low on his hips. Running a hand through his hair, he thought about the woman carrying his child.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...

How many days did he spend, only thinking of her? Too many days to count. Everyday since he met her, actually.

But today was different. His thoughts weren't centered around her dazzling smile or cheerful laugh.

It was about his daughter.

He had just gotten out of a tour but he was also going to be busy with the movie he was now starring in. Kakashi had all the details about that, but he hoped he could stay for the duration of her pregnancy...

Sasuke leaned back on the couch and placed his hands on his face, elbows on his knees.

Would she even allow him to be in the delivery room? He wasn't even aware of her pregnancy not twenty-four hours ago. For thirty weeks, he hasn't been there for her and his child. Granted, he had no idea she was pregnant in the first place. He was sure that she still didn't trust him from the time he -

"Ow!"

A high pitch squeak broke him from his thoughts. Upon noticing the voice, he bolted up and was in the kitchen in less than a second, right besides a hunched over Hinata. Not knowing what to do, he stood over her and awkwardly patted her back. Her arms were wrapped around her perturbing stomach and she took deep breaths through her mouth.

After half a minute of this, Sasuke was freaking out. "What's wrong?"

Hinata took another deep breathe before standing up straighter and shook her head. "Just her kicking too hard."

Sasuke blinked, one hand on his rapidly beating heart as he watched her now walk around the kitchen like she hadn't been in pain seconds ago. Deciding not to ask about it, he moved out of her way to lean against the door frame, to observe her.

While they were dating, Hinata had frequently slept over his home, but they had slept in the guest house. The guest house was like a miniature house, really. Though they only slept there a handful of times, Hinata had always cooked for him, and, much like right now, he had always watched her movements. He knew she was aware of his staring, but she didn't say anything about it. Neither did he. She had worn his shirts then. Now, she wore a long sleeve white shirt with a sweetheart neck-line and black knee-lenght leggings. Crossing his arms, Sasuke realized she only gotten more beautiful with time.

He glanced away. He didn't deserve to look at her, though he could do so all day. He had hurt her too many times to admire her beauty.

"- is ready. Sasuke-kun?"

Blinking hard to rid his dangerous thoughts, Sasuke looked towards her, and saw she was carrying both plates of food. He took the dishes away from her fingers and turned towards the table to set them down.

As they ate, it was basically silent. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Hinata seemed to make a decision as she turned her focus him. "Do you have plans for today?"

Her voice was so quiet, yet in the silence, it felt like it was a scream. He didn't acknowledge her at first. Placing his fork down, dark eyes searched her face for a split second before shaking his head.

"Would you..." she paused, blushing a pretty pink color. "Would you like to come to my ultra sound appointment today?"

* * *

"Babe?"

The blonde young mother hummed as she gently pulled a blue shirt over her one month old son. "Yes, dear?"

After fixing Daisuke's shirt and shorts, Ino snatched a comb from the baby bag and brushed his thick hair. Her son inherited Kiba's hair, but it was lighter, thanks to her natural blonde genes. He also had her big, sky blue eyes. She was thankful her genes were slightly more dominate. Just as she zipped up the baby bag and fixed Daisuke's shoes, two strong arms wrapped around her hips.

"You two ready to go?" A deep voice whispered into her neck.

Both parents watched as the chubby baby opened his mouth, sucking on his tiny fist. Ino smiled, placing her hands over her husband's. It was a rare moment where they could just be at peace. Kiba was always in and out of his families' vet clinic, while Ino was always with their son. They hardly had a moment to themselves since his birth. A small coo broke the serene silence before Kiba released his wife and carefully picked up his son.

"Ready, little guy?" Adjusting him in his arms, Kiba kissed Ino on her forehead before making his way out of the nursery and to the car.

Making sure everything was in the bag, Ino checked a second time before grabbing the baby bag, her purse and phone and went to the car. Placing the bag in the back seat, she handed Daisuke a rather noisy toy to keep him occupied, though the drive wouldn't take too long. She closed the door to the passenger side as Kiba started up the car.

"I heard from Sakura that Sasuke's back..." Ino stated, brushing her fingers though her hair. Blue eyes glanced nervously to see his reaction.

During high school, it was Kiba and Shino who had threatened to kick Sasuke's ass if he ever hurt Hinata. The two of them saw the Hyuuga heiress as a little sister, and Kiba was especially over protective of her. When the news got out that Sasuke had cheated on her, it took every guilt trip Ino knew to keep Kiba from going on a rampage to find the Uchiha. It didn't help much that Ino so happened to be with Kiba as she called, crying her eyes out. The rational part of her mind said to calm her boyfriend down, call Sakura and pick her up, pick up Hinata and go to the store and buy as much junk food as she possible could and have a big fat sleep over at her place.

Eventually, though out the night, the other boys found out and, if not for Sakura, Ino and TenTen, they would've dragged Sasuke out of his house and mobbed him. So, though Ino's parents were not ecstatic, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino crashed in her home theater, watching action movies all night.

After that, it was awkward for all of them, especially since it was so close to graduation. Sasuke kept his distance from them, until after graduation. He started trying to talk to Hinata again, and her old feelings resurfaced. She didn't forgive him, or forget what he did, but she agreed to date him again, and thus started the almost two year relationship, which he ended to go overseas on tour. She tried to be strong, but Ino knew that he had hurt her again. When asked, Hinata had said he looked distracted and didn't say anything other than call it off and walk away.

Just like two years ago, she went to Ino. And just like two years ago, Kiba was ready to murder, yet Ino forced him to go everywhere with her to keep him occupied.

It wasn't until a month later that they found out Hinata was also pregnant. And that Sasuke was defiantly going to get his ass kicked.

Kiba scoffed, bringing Ino back to the present. "Why should I care about that bastard?"

She glared, "Language." Turning back to face the road, she twirled the ends of her hair, out of habit. "I wonder..."

"About?"

"I wonder what he'll do."

They took a right. "Now that he's got a baby on the way?"

"The Sasuke we know would back out of that kind of commitment."

Kiba smirked, "As much as I want to smash his head in for hurting Hinata, he'll man up and take responsibility. Maybe not now, but maybe when he sees the baby."

Her legs crossed, moving the blue sundress she wore a bit. "What makes you so sure?"

"The first time I saw Dai in the ultrasound, I was freaked out...It didn't sink in that I was going to be a father. But when I saw him and got to hold him in my arms," he paused, smiling slightly. "It was like the world changed. It wasn't just me I had to worry about. I had to be there for him, and for you."

Soft lips touched his cheeks, and a pink tinge covered them right after. "You're so sweet, hunny!"

Blushing brighter, her husband chose not to comment as their son coo'ed rather loudly.

Ino smiled happily. "I wonder if he's coming to the restaurant with the rest of us."

"I hope not..."

* * *

Fixing her disheveled hair, Hinata quickly got out of the car. Sasuke sped way too much for her liking. She might have to drive from now on. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she checked the time. After breakfast, and after he agreed to go with her, she cleaned up the dishes while waiting for him to get ready. He also had to call his manager and talk to him for a while, which took ten more minutes. On top of that, lunch with everyone was at noon, and she hadn't told him about that yet._ '11:26, at least we're not late. I'll text TenTen if we're running late...'_

Sasuke stepped out of his car a moment later, black aviators hiding oxyn eyes. Closing the door, he clicked something on his key and the car beeped, startling Hinata into glancing at him. Almost forty minutes of waiting for him to be ready, he chose to wear dark jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black diamond on the front of it and black converse. She smiled, deciding not to tell him that they were matching.

Once they were in the hospital, it didn't take long to get to her OBGYN's room. The elevator ride was silent, and Hinata had led the way down the hall, third door from the end. Opening the door, they were greeted by the sight of couches. Like any awkward male placed in a situation where he doesn't know what to do, Sasuke sat down and pulled out his phone, playing some game. Hinata went up the front desk and smiled as a familiar face smiled back.

"Hinata! Back so soon? I swear I just saw you yesterday," the older blonde said before noticing a dark head of hair behind her. "Hm? Baby daddy?"

Nodding, Hinata gave her a look, hoping to express her feelings at the moment. The other female seemed to get it. "Ah, well, Dr. Shizune isn't busy at the moment so you can just go right in the blue room, okay?"

"Thanks, Rose," she replied, motioning for Sasuke to follow after her. He did, although slowly.

Shizune was in the room, turning on some kind of small t.v. monitor when they walked in. Her smile quickly turned to surprise as she noticed a male that had never been here towering behind her young patient.

She regained her composer quickly. "Hinata, on time as usual. And this is...?"

Placing a hand on his arm, which caused him to raise his eyebrows a bit, Hinata stepped to the side. "Sasuke, my daughter's father."

Dark brown eyes blinked, before she smiled. "Nice to finally meet you." She then pointed to a chair next to the long, cushiony table. "You can sit there. That's where all the dad's usually sit."

Seeing the slightly uncomfortable look tossed her way, Hinata squeezed the arm she was holding before sitting on the table. He followed her lead, taking a seat on the couch and taking off his aviators.

Once Shizune was settled with her clipboard in hand, she leant against the counter on the wall before looking back at the couple. "How have you been feeling? Any bleeding, cramps, discomfort? Vomiting, nausea? Headaches?"

Sasuke stared at the doctor with skeptical eyes. Why ask so many questions? That was overwhelming, even for him, and he wasn't even answering them. Hinata had no trouble answering all of them, and even told her about the really hard kick this morning. Other than that, she was feeling okay. No more morning sickness, as that went away during the first trimester. She was still taking the iron pills and the prenatal pills as well.

"Great! Okay, now let's get to the exciting part," Shizune chirped happily, placing the clipboard down.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, but he seemed to be confused as she laid down and lifted her shirt, revealing the large bulge of her skin. It looked so smooth and untouched, no stretch marks were visible. She was probably taking really good care of herself. Shizune pulled out some kind of tube of gel and grabbed what looked to him like a remote, but he was pretty sure that that was the device-thing to be able to see the baby...He thinks. She squeezed the gel on Hinata's stomach and Sasuke stood, not knowing what to do. Three pairs of eyes glanced back at the screen when a picture popped up.

The image was fuzzy, but with such enhanced eyes, Sasuke could see the tiny face. Her fist were balled up near her face and her mouth was open in a yawn.

It was silent for a moment. All he could think about was how real this was. His daughter, at least on the 3D ultrasound, had his nose and his eye shape. She had pretty long eyelashes too. Dread crept up his body. She would be beautiful. And he'd have to keep the boys away from her. He didn't know when the two women had started talking, but he was too focused on watching the baby as she moved one of her fists, opening it slowly. She had really chubby cheeks.

Before he knew it, they were walking out of the hospital and back into his car, with a few pictures of the baby in their hands.

"You can keep one if you like..." She whispered from the passenger seat as they made their way to the restaurant, which he was not happy about.

When they reached a red light, he glanced at all of them in her hand and picked the picture of her that he first saw on the monitor and slid it in his wallet without saying another word.

Hinata watched on with a smile.

* * *

"Only one's that missing is my maid of honor." TenTen clapped her hands, smiling at everyone who sat down in the circular table before her. "She texted me a minute ago and said she's on her way, so not to worry."

Her bridesmaids and Neji's groomsmen were seated around the table. Ino, Sakura and Temari were her bridesmaids as Hinata was her maid of honor. Lee was Neji's best man, while Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were his groomsmen. TenTen had gathered them all here to try out the food she planned for the reception after the weeding. Almost everything was complete, aside from the food arrangements, and the fittings for them all. Other than that, the wedding was in two and a half weeks.

Not a second after TenTen sat down by her fiancé did Hinata come in, Sasuke Uchiha following coolly after.

Kiba's jaw clentched, but he didn't react much, as he was feeding Daisuke a bottle. Ino gave him a look, eyes wide before glancing over to Neji. Sakura sipped her glass of wine, leaning back to see how this'll play out. Neji glared. Temari waved at her brother-in-law. Naruto greeted them. TenTen greeted them, then went to the kitchen to ask the waiters to bring out the food.

"You're glowing, Hinata," Temari teased as the two new comers sat next to her, on the end. On the other end, was Neji and Lee, Ino and Kiba, Naruto, then Sakura and Temari.

"You are," Sakura smiled, lifting up her glass before putting it down.

Hinata blushed, "T-Thank you..." Noticing the look she was receiving from her older cousin, she glanced back at him. "Um, I'm sure you all remember Sasuke..."

"Sadly," Kiba whispered under his breathe before Ino nudged him in the ribs, careful of her son in his arms.

Ino smiled thinly. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. I don't think you were here long enough to remember him...This is my son, Daisuke."

"You're son?" Kiba questioned, "I'd like to think I had something to do with it."

"You're part was about thirty seconds, Kiba," Naruto joked, smirking when the table was filled with laughter. Kiba growled, but everyone's attention was drawn towards TenTen, who was followed by the waiters as they brought in a plate for everyone on the table.

She smiled and took her seat next to Neji, "Let the feast being!"

* * *

I'm so tired. PIZZA!

W.


End file.
